Talk:ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam
Full Burst mode Its the legitimate name for the infamous weapon spam mode by Bamdai, and it has already been referred to as in such in the MG kit as well as Rengou VS ZAFT II. So why is Editor Exia 00 so insistent on removing the said name, and its references, from the article ? I would edit the name back, but if the said editor removes the content again, it would become a edit war. ~ Azkaiel 12:52, 14 May 2009 (UTC) DRAGOON barrier Yeah I'm removing this. I own the game and it's a load of crap-- whoever put it in is probably mistaking it for Akatsuki's assist. Jtrainor 13:02, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Against Nix Providence? Who would win between Strike Freedom Gundam and LN-ZGMF-X13A Nix Providence Gundam *With Jesus Yamato piloting, definately the Strike Freedom. There's no mode like God Mode :P - PhantomSynchron 22:50, August 9, 2010 (UTC) PG Strike Freedom Ver. Ka http://ngeekhiong.blogspot.com/2010/08/pg-strike-freedom.html I just wanna facepalm.Duo2nd 05:43, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Whats so bad about it O.o. I rather like Hajime Katoki's work :~ Azkaiel 07:18, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I like his work too and I'll admit that the lineart looks decent (except for the Callidus), but SEED is in the past. It's time to move on. Besides, Sunrise/Bandai/whoever will probably use this as an excuse to tack on even more hax to an already-overpowered unit and retcon its backstory again, but lets just agree that YMMV about its hax-yness and leave it at that before a flame war breaks out. —AscendedAlteran 14:55, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Move on, move on...That's just a lame excuse, you don't like Seed, say you don't like it. Bandai release tons and tons of the even older kits; for instance, there are like 4 or 5 version of the original Gundam and they recently released HG ZZ gundam, and Mg The 0. Wing gundam is even before Seed and you know what, they release 2 MGs this year already. There is no such thing as moving in business, one of your product sale well, you continue to produce it. IF you are implying 00 gundam does not have enough kits then no. Currently, HG lines of 00 is reaching the number 70, that's much higher than the older Gundam series. At least they release something rather nothing so don't be disappointed, at least they are trying to satisfy lots of other customers too. If I am the CEO of Bandai, i would probably do the same thing anyway. Gundam Seed is too popular, we already have numerous 00 kits, the number of Unicorn kits is increasing, plus even older kits such as X, G, Wing is doing well. From a business perspective, this is one of the most preferable decision to make. Of course i would prefer PG Nu or Sazabi to come out first but oh well...at least i know the later the kit, the better it will be so i can't complain.Zeroasd 06:37, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay: I don't like SEED. Regarding the comparison between 00 and Seed kits, there is a difference between releasing dozens of new kits and re-releasing the same kits over and over. —AscendedAlteran 06:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) And of course, not just Seed, almost all of the older kits are being re-releasing that way. Look at Wing, i bet they are planning for the Nataku early type next and obviously, more and more older kits will continue to come out the same way sooner or later and 00 will not be an exception. Zeroasd 11:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Can someone upload the Ver. Ka Images? I think it needs some update on the design.Duo2nd 01:20, September 18, 2010 (UTC) If you don't mind then, this is the non-colored version of the Actual PGZeroasd 06:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Can't modify the page I wanted to add/modify some stuff on this page, but all it does is that it adds some space... and that's it. Can someone please tell me what's going on ? HPZ - O.N.E. 12:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Same thing happens to me. let me guess: you tried to fix the Freedom Gundam link? someone make a friggin redirect...I for got how to.DreadKaiser 14:59, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :What exactly is there to redirect? The links are fine. ——AscendedAlteran 21:24, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Last edits Just want to clarify as I pressed Enter too early what changed in the last edit by me. Armaments: METEOR unit System Features: HiMAT system Hyper-Deuterion Reactor Full Burst Mode Neutron Jammer Canceller Variable PS Armor Second Edit was a type, school keyboards slightly unreliable. Do I have to remind you that being speared with knitting needles is slow death? Wingstrike 14:07, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Which one faster? I wonder which unit is faster? V2 or SF? Or Susanowoo with trans-am?? * Whichever its pilot has gut to paint it red. They're all have horns already, so just paint is enough to boost it speed three times. やらないか? 11:40, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok, so it means that char zaku II is faster, lol. Gundamfan99 12:05, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Archtype & Usage Hey people i was just thinking to myself there, considering that zaft built a prototype freedom for mass production testing, the archtype is wrong but since we don't have a page for it, i don't really want to change it & cuz im too lazy to make one and mainly because we have no info on it. Just wondering what you think? On a side note if this is the case the strike freedom isn't really a prototype considering it is a refined machine. Since it is refined and specifically tuned for kira we also can't really say its coordinator-use, if he is the only one who can pilot it being an "Ultimate-Coordinator". Denbo786 11:53, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Next RG? Check this site, guys: http://gundamfront-tokyo.com/. Did you notice the news about RG 1/1 Strike Freedom? Is that somekind of clue that SF will be the next RG? Pronunciation 04:45, March 24, 2012 (UTC) * My Japanese skill isn't very good. But it seem that they only built RG head...(I wish Bandai will lets us pay to shoot it with paintball!) Now, put it on smaller body, and you get SD Strike Freedom.My girlfriend is a loli. 06:14, March 24, 2012 (UTC) OOT: Honestly, I've been thinking that you are a girl all this time. But your recent signature interrupted my thoughts... Pronunciation 08:18, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Honestly a RG Strike Freedom would be a pain. There would be too many falling parts (I look at you, DRAGOONs). That's already a huge issue in all of the RGs (except maybe the Skygrasper, I haven't built it yet). HPZ - O.N.E. 09:27, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think it should be that much pain having being able to come up with RG Freedom previously. Remember that the earlier RGs are actually so-called "new experiments" to try out different styles: Examples include "RG-01 RX-78-2 Gundam" for base RG frame design and "RG-10 Zeta Gundam" for full transformation design (transform without changing of parts, something that exists only on MG kits previously). With every improvement shown on a new kit in the series. For RG Strike Freedom to come to fruition, challenges to overcome include: 1. DRAGOON Wings frame design (best if the inner gold frame that showed in the MG version can be replicated in here too); 2. Leg Thruster design (completely absent in the HG version, but may be available in this one); 3. Part design building on the parts used in RG Freedom Gundam as well as the complete rifle and beam saber combination. Overcome these obstacles and it will not be long before RG Strike Freedom makes its debut. And since the RG SEED series has 4 in its range (Aile Strike, Sky Grasper, Freedom, Justice), there is an offhand possibility that there might be also 4 planned for the SEED Destiny as well as a result of the remaster project (my guess would be the 4 final suits: Destiny which has been confirmed, Legend, Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice). Of course if it does come true I'll be definitely saving up to grab RG Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice (remember the anger many years ago over how bad the design of HG Infinite Justice is?) What does this mean? although the Legend does have significantly lower firepower than the Legend, which may also have been a factor. ~ Awar 15:43, March 18, 2013 (UTC). I'm assuming you're quoting the Super DRAGOON section, currently it means absolute rubbish because it's only referring to a single unit (i.e.: Legend). Do you mean "although the Providence does have significantly lower firepower than the Legend which may also have been a factor." as that section mentions the two? Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 15:52, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Yes that's it exactly, Thank you very much for clearing that up for me! ~ Awar 16:06, March 24, 2013 (UTC).